Decreasing Sunset
by clau-hogwarts-writer
Summary: Their lives seem perfect , but everyone has got their secluded secrets...Ginny has just ended a relationship..... Harry is more desperate than ever and its taking revenge agains his two best friends , who take it really seriously...( I know I really suck


OK GUYS... HERE'S MY SECOND ATTEMPT TO WRITE A FANFICTION...OBVIOUSLY ABOUT HARRY / GINNY... I KNOW AT FIRST IT'LL BE A LITTLE BIT CONFUSING BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE , ITS RATED R FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS..NOT BECAUSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT BUT FOR THE ANGST SCENES SO DONT GET TOO ANXIOUS ABOUT IT... THE SEXY PART WILL COME ON THE SEQUEL!!!!!... OBLIGATED BY ONE OF MY BETA-READERS...(LILYMARIELLE)... WELL PLEASE!!! READ AND REVIEW... IF YOU WANT TO FLAME ME... WELL... DO IT!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Decreasing Sunset  
  
Chapter 1 : Our last scene  
  
His hand ran slowly across her pale cheeks , he tried to dry the tears that her blue eyes were releasing but, every time the dried zone was even more lubricated by even longer tears.  
  
"Please Ginny..., Don't cry" he whispered slowly, then, his left arms traveled across her back, pulling her tenderly against his chest. Neither of them wanted to let go, not ever. She really felt safe when it came to being between his arms, but, wherever she seeked, there was clearly no way to erase nor leave behind the enormous feeling that had been haunting her since forever. She closed her eyes, and inhaled for the last time the sweet scent of his traditional cologne. He smelled sweet, just like she was predicting. There was complete silence in the common room . She slowly buried his head between his neck and his shoulder.  
  
"I wish to stay with you forever...Neville... I really do, but I can't take it anymore" She said finally facing him.  
  
Neville opened his mouth to speak .  
  
"Ginny...I rea"  
  
"-No Neville, please don't say anything, let me finish before its to late" she said cutting him off.  
  
Neville's eyes nodded slightly. Ginny's cold hand placed itself upon his, the one surrounding her, she sliced it apart from her waist and pulled her body several inches far from him.  
  
"I've tried so hard Neville, really, but every night I had dreamt of him...his presence haunting me each second really frustrates me. I love you, and that is one of the reasons I'm feeling this way, it is breaking me apart to be with you and still have his image inside my head" She stopped for a second, trying heavily to arrange the words in such a way that Neville's heart wouldn't finish even in smaller pieces.  
  
"And I really do not regret being with you, you are an amazing guy, I truly believe that you are the kind of boy that every single girl in Hogwarts really desires to have as a boyfriend" She said sweetly, trying her best to release a smile, and her voice sounded so sweet it reached the deepest bottom of his heart.  
  
He didn't know which movement he should do next, he loved Ginny with all his might, whatever made her happy would instantly made HIM happy, so clearly this was all concluded into one last talk. One set of powerful words that were about to place a final point upon Neville and Ginny's love, the last sentences of their relationship.  
  
"Ginny__I love you" he started. It took great courage from him to speak about it he was still not prepared. "Only Merlin knows how much, you know I would give up everything for you, but, I knew all along that I was not going to be able to keep you mine for long, from the start I knew where your heart laid. You don't have to thank me Ginny, I'm the one who should be grateful. Thanks, for all the time you have given me, I didn't care, not one bit, that from the beginning you loved Harry... you know why?... because you have made me the happiest man on Earth, and I also knew this day would come, but honestly..." He sighed before concluding " I do not regret anything either"  
  
Ginny smiled wickedly, she was amazingly surprised by his comprehension. She straightened herself a little and leaned her face towards his , leaving their heads against each other. He closed his eyes, wanting not to forget this moment, he was determined to treasure it in his heart for the rest of his life.  
After that moment of complete silence, he finally opened his eyes, they immediately searched hers, and it wasn't long before he founded them. Surprisingly enough............. She had stopped crying.  
  
"Neville thanks a lot,.... Maybe.....if this had been sorted out in ano-" "DON'T!!!" he half-shouted. Pushing his index finger against her lips. "Please Ginny don't I already know every single word you were about to say, and really, don't let anything, or anyone, including me, chain you down, you are completely free to do"  
  
His hand quickly found hers and he carefully placed it in-between his. "It's been beautiful" She whispered and sighed. Immediately a smile roused from within his face  
  
"Just before saying out last goodbye" he said hurriedly. "What?" she asked "You have to promise me something....that you are never going to let ANYONE, hurt you or take any kind of advantage on your feelings" he said barely above whisper.  
  
A low chuckle was born from her mouth, she smiled weakly and responded "Of course I will... I promise" she whispered slowly  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear" he said softly  
  
She smiled and just after his words, both of them leaned forward to their last kiss. This one was indeed happy, tender, romantic, sad, dead, and alive.... All of this at the same time.  
  
They didn't say goodbye... there was no need to. She smiled once again and stood up from the red couch she was nearly reaching the common room door when Neville spoke.  
  
"Go for him" he whispered, loud enough for Ginny to hear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HERE IT IS EVERYONE!!!!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!! ... IM SORRY IT CAME OUT THAT SHORT... BUT I PROMISE!!! THE SECOND ONE WILL BE LONGER!!! NOW PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS...IT REALLY WOULD NOT KILL ME!!!!!! 


End file.
